The Need
by lonelytourist
Summary: Full summery inside...Dresden Marks is made to love. The only problem is, she doesn't know who. What happens when that person turns out to be none other than Cedric Diggory? I suck at summeries. PLEASE R&R XD
1. Back In Your Head

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I wish I did, but I don't.**

A/N- So this isn't my first fanfic. But it is my first in a long long time. So be gentle, and please review. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dresden was in her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was best friends with Hermione Granger and because of her, she was the second smartest witch in their year. Not that she was complaining. Dresden never complained in fact. That was, until the pain grew. The pain she had in fact been feeling her whole life. The emptiness of being one lone person. One lone person who's purpose was to love, and only love one other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in class starring at the floor, trying not to focus on my own thoughts and pay attention to whatever Professor Binns was going on about today. Try as I may, I was failing. I kept starring at the same spot with my chin resting on my right palm. The fingers of my left hand twirling my shoulder length black hair absently.

While starring at the spot on the floor that had no particular interest at all, I couldn't help but search internally for a reason for the void to disappear. I thought of the wonderful friends I had. Hermione being the best of all of them, followed closely by Ginny and Harry. My school marks were remarkable. And my family was as normal as any wizarding family could be. I thought of anything I could. But the feeling was persistent.

"Do your work and stop starring at the floor." Hermione said to me nudging me in the side as we sat in history of magic.

"What?" I asked being brought back to reality.

"You didn't even pay attention to the lesson." Hermione responded. Pointing the obvious out to me as she frequently did.

"Does anyone pay attention in this class?" Hermione gave me a stern look reminiscent of McGonagall.

"Copy the board so at least you'll have some of the material." Ordered Hermione.

"I have all the material in my book. Which I've read, as you know."

"That's not the point."

"I'll humor you...for now." I said as I started to copy the board as Hermione had requested.

I finished my work just before the bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of the weekend. I walked with Hermione, Ron, and Harry back to the common room where we then split up again. Hermione coming with me to our dorm. We both put our school things way and changed before dinner.

"What were you so occupied with durring class today?" Asked Hermione before we left the dorm.

"You know I'm a day dreamer." Was what I decided to respond with as opposed to the truth.

"Never durring class though. In class you're always as focused as me. Why not today?" She pressed.

"I just have a few things on my mind."

"And that's code for, what?"

_Dammit, she knows me too well._

"It's not a big deal. It's just." I paused to decide how I would word this to let Hermione stop worrying about me. "It's just something that's been bothering me lately."

"What is it?" She asked, slightly more worried.

_Well that was the wrong way to phrase to go with. Good going Dresden._

"Hermione, really, what's been on my mind lately isn't something to worry about. I've just been having these feelings lately."

Hermione spoke before I could get another sentence in. "Dresden, will you just tell me?"

"Hermione, I'm about to. Just, wait." I paused again. This time so I could phrase it right for me. "I know I'm only 15. And I know that I still have plenty of time to meet whoever it is I'm meant to meet. But, there's still that emptiness. It almost feels like it's been there forever now. I'm just sick of it. I know I'm meant to love someone. I just want to know who that someone is." I finished my explanation. Hermione looked at me for a while, just smiling.

"Dresden," She started. "You are the most compassionate, passionate, beautiful person I know. You will find this one true love of yours. It may not be tomorrow, or in a week, or a year, but you will." She finished, in hopes of calming my anxieties.

"It's sickening, like I said. The emptiness." Was all I could respond with.

"Well, there's always Harry." Hermione said, clearly joking at my woes, but making me laugh all the same.

"That is disgusting. That's like suggesting to Ginny 'Well, There's always Ron.' Of course, for me there is always Ron." I said. This time I joking at her.

"Now that isn't funny."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I know it's a short chapeter. And I do tend to write short chapters. But the sooner I get a review the sooner the next one will be potsed. ;)


	2. Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?

**Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING! ....j/k XD I own nothing DX that isn't a j/k**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and I left the girls dorm laughing together as we entered the common room. Ginny, Ron, and Harry were waiting for us near the portrait hole.

"What are you two so giddy about?" Ginny asked us as we got closer.

"Hermione's clear denial." I said said in a very matter of fact voice. Ginny turned her attention to Hermione with another questioning look on her face.

"I don't know what she means." Retorted Hermione.

I spoke before Hermione could ask why she was in denial. Or before Ginny could ask what she was in denial over. "Now, lets go down to the Great Hall. I'm starving."

"Oh, finally. A girl after my own heart." Ron said pushing us out of the common room. I looked to Hermione to see what expression she held this time. She just looked at me and mouthed _'Don't even think about it.' _I gave her the most sickening look I could arrange my features to as if to say _'It's the same situation as Harry.'_

"Alright," Began Ron making it clear that he just saw mine and Hermione's silent conversation. "Now that we know Hermione and Dresden can read minds, tell us who's going to be the Hogwarts Champion for the cup."

"First off, no. Second, just because I can read minds doesn't mean I can read a goblet." I said sarcastically.

"Y-you can read minds?" Ron responded.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione and I said together making a very deep shade of red creep across Ron's face.

As we descended the stairs to the Entrance Hall we could hear the clamouring of rain hitting the side of the castle. We could also hear a great deal of commotion in the Great Hall. With all of us intrigued as to what could be happening we hurried or pace and rushed through the large doors. With me in the lead, I was the first to find out what had been going on. And I learned the hard way.

All of a sudden I was pushed to the ground by something very solid and obviously heavier than me. That something followed me to the ground and rested on top of me. The weight didn't seem half as bad now, a little uncomfortable nonetheless. I opened my eyes to see my friends starring down at me, Clearly none of them had just been tackled. I then adjusted my focus to right above me and saw the something that had put me in my current position.

The something was a someone in fact. And the someone turned out to be Cedric Diggory. He just starred down at me as I slowly began to realize how we must look lying there. But for some reason I didn't want to move, I didn't want him to move. I starred up into his grey eyes, feeling something I could never recall feeling. After what felt like centuries he spoke.

"Why don't I know you? I don't ever recall meeting you."

"You chose a lovely way to introduce yourself." I quipped, beating my self up internally for going with sarcasm the first time I spoke to Cedric.

"Yes well, I don't believe I have. Cedric Diggory."

"Dresden Marks."

"Beautiful." Cedric said. His lips curling up into the most astonishing smirk. And his eyes now studying every feature on my face.

"Ahm, you two do realize that your still on the floor." I heard Harry say from above. Cedric had clearly forgotten that me where on the floor. Realizing this he pushed himself up off of me. For some strange reason I immediately felt cold without the warmth of his body pressed to mine. Once he was on his feet he extended his hand to help me to my feet. I took it without hesitation. Cedric pulled me up swiftly yet gently and found myself once again pressed to him. I couldn't help but smile, being back where I wanted to be. It was over all too quickly as what I assumed to be his friends started calling after him and pulling him away.

"I'll see you soon Dresden Marks." He said as he exited the Great Hall.

Standing in what can only be described as shock, Hermione pulled be out of my head for the second time that evening.

"Well, I was still wrong about waiting a day, week, or year. You had to go through an excruciating hour." Leave it to Hermione to kill a moment.

Not wanting to admit that there could possiblyever be anything between Cedric and I at present or in the future. I decided to go at it with Hermione in mind. "I have no idea what your talking about." She caught on fast. As Hermione usually did.

"Now who's in denial, you two starring into each others eyes like that clearly meant nothing." She responded, clearly with me in mind.

"Well, once you two are done arguing over that fact that Dresden knows that she wants Cedric but wont admit it right now. And Hermione is in love with Ron but doesn't know it right now. You can come over and join me Harry and Ron for dinner." Ginny said all of a sudden before turning to join Harry and Ron where they now sat at the Gryffindor table.

"She's right you know." Hermione and I spoke together for the second time that evening.

We ate in anything but silence. Harry and Ron went on about quidditch, throwing in the occasional comments about the Tri-Wizard Cup. Ginny would join their conversation at differant points, but mostly just talked to Colin Creevey who was sitting on her other side. Hermione and I talked about lessons. And planned a trip to the library for the morning. She would also through in the occasional Cedric comment. It was usually along the lines of, "You know he's older too, that means a bit more mature than boys our age." Or, "That Cedric, he's a prefect you know."

I would usually respond with something she didn't want to hear. Whenever she would bring up the age difference I would respond with, "Yeah, since he's older he probably has plenty of _experience_." Or when she would bring up his intellect I would say, "Yes, I'm sure he's very _knowledgeable_." These were things I didn't care about but I knew would bother Hermione.

Hermione and I woke early to get a head start on our studies. We grabbed our book bags and headed down to the library. We were clearly the first ones there, seeing as it was a saturday and not that many people could be bothered with doing their school work just yet.

"Do you want to divide and conquer, or go our separate ways?" I asked as we set our things down on one of the far tables.

Definitely divide and conquer. You can take history of magic, considering you need to brush up after your little trip to outer space. And also take arithmancy, and charms. I'll do ancient runes, potions, and transfiguration." Hermione said.

"Of course, give me all the hard ones and leave yourself with the easy A classes." I said jokingly as I headed off to get the books i would require. I started with the arithmancy section. This isle happened to be more long and narrow than anything else. I headed down to the end of the isle where I knew I would be able to find the book I needed. I got the the end of the isle and found the book. While I was there I couldn't help but stop and look out the window. It was facing the lake. The sun was hitting the water at the most exquisite angle. I propped myself on one of the the low laying shelves and just starred at the beauty of it all.

"What are you doing?" I heard a recently familiar voice say. I looked over to none other than Cedric Diggory standing a little ways down the narrow isle.

"I'm just sitting on the shelf."

"Yes well, I can see that. The question is why?" He asked taking a step closer my end of the isle. I decided to help him the rest of the way.

"It's always better if you see for yourself. Come here." I said, this time with me holding my hand out for him, signaling for him to come closer. He walked the rest of the length of the isle and took my hand when he got close enough to reach it. "See, out the window. The way the sun is playing on the lake."

"Playing on the lake." He repeated my words as he looked in the direction I indicated. "I don't know anyone who would have phrased it that way. I like it." He said. He then moved his eyes from out the window and back to my face like the night before. I realized he was still holding my hand and let go thinking that he must have left it there by mistake. "You didn't have to do that." He said. I could know feel his breath on my face. I hadn't realized we were that close.

"We don't even know each other. We probably shouldn't be holding hands just yet." I said, trying desperately not to take my words back and take his hand into mine once more. Or to bring his know every close lips to mine.

"I know you though. Your Dresden Marks. In case you bumped you head last night, we were introduced." The smirk was back, the astonishing smirk was back.

_Why does he insist on doing that. If only he knew what it does to me._

"You know that's not what I meant. I mean....I don't know what I mean. Will you stop doing that?"

"Stop doing what?" He asked the smirk fading and puzzlement filling his eyes.

"That smirk that you do. I can't think when you look at me like that."

_Why did I just say that? 2- stupidity 0- Dresden._

The smirk reappeared once I was done talking. "Oh, well it's only fare really. For me to continue...smirking." He said

"And why is that?"

"Because all you have to do to get me to stop thinking is to look at me." At his words I realized that I had averted my eyes from his. But once he was done I couldn't help but look up at him. "See, no more thoughts. Aside from you." He lifted his right hand and placed it on my cheek, lessening the space between us. I couldn't help but close my eyes at his touch, sending shivers through me.

"Dresden, where are you? We do have work to do you know." I opened my eyes at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"I have to go." I whispered to him.

"I know." He whispered back. He let his hand fall from my face and back to his side and let me pass him. He spoke one last time before I left the isle. "See you soon gorgeous girl."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Please review...I'll be your best friend :)


	3. Decode

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. HP and all related characters are J.K Rowling's. Dresden is mine though.

A/N- I thought it fitting that I put this chapter up on Halloween. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonight's the night!"

"When two become one?" I responded to Ron's very loud entrance into the common room.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. What's tonight?" I asked in turn.

"Tonight, Dresden, is when we all find out who the Triwizard champions are going to be. You should be particularly interested because your boyfriend has in fact entered his name into the goblet." Answered Ron. At the mention of me having a boyfriend I became thoroughly confused.

"Boyfriend?" I inquired.

"Hermione told me and Harry all about your study session with Cedric Diggory." I looked over to Hermione at Ron's explanation.

"What?" She said. "You were bound to tell them anyway."

"Yes, I was. But I get the feeling you made it sound like a bigger deal than it actually was."

"Maybe your not making a big enough deal." Hermione responded.

"Have you seen or spoken to him since then?" Ginny asked from her location next to Hermione.

"No." I said making my point. "It's not like we're on the same schedule."

"Well have you tried looking for him?" Harry asked siding with the others.

"And what, become the Cedric Diggory Stalker. Of course I haven't," It pained me to admit that I hadn't gone to talk to him. "Plus, it's not like he's looking for me."

"Dresden, Cedric's out in the hall looking for you." Fred said as he and George entered the common room. All of my friends had the expression on their faces that quite clearly said _'I told you so.'_

"Thank you Fred." I said trying to sound irritated, and covering up the fact that inside I was jumping up and down. Singing at the top of my lungs with joy. Joy for seeing Cedric again.

I got up and turned away from my friends and headed toward the portrait hole. Once my back was turned from them I was able to let the smile that I was fighting spread across my face. The second I could see into the hall, I saw him. Standing there in front of me with his hands in his pockets. And that astonishing smirk on his face, my smirk on his face.

"Love." Was all he said as he pulled on of his hands free from his pocket and extended it to me. Once again, I took it without hesitation. He started to lead me down the hall, and then down the grand staircase.

"Where are you taking me? You know, I have a lot of work to do. And they're announcing the champions tonight. I know you won't want to miss that."

_Why am I making excuses to get away from him? He's all I think about._

"I'm taking you somewhere where we can talk. No interruptions. Second, no you don't have a lot of work. You're to smart to let it wait, plus your best friends with Hermione Granger. Third, we'll be back in time for the announcement, don't worry. And fourth," He stopped suddenly and turned to face me. I ran right into him like before. Only this time I didn't tumble to the ground. This time he caught me. Still holding my hand, the other now placed firmly on my waist. " Why are you trying so hard to get away from me?"

"I don't know." My voice was considerably lower now as I looked up into his grey eyes. "Considering when we're apart all I want to do is be with you."

_Why did I just tell him that?_

"Why did I just tell you that?" I voiced my thoughts.

"I don't know. But I do feel the same." His confession made my knees feel like pudding. "I want to know why it's only you that can make me feel this way." He said. His voice considerably lower as well. He turned turned and continued to lead me.

We exited the castle and started heading toward the lake. He lead us right to the shore. To where the trees provided enough shade to give comfort and where the water was close enough bathe your feet. He instructed me to sit without speaking. I did so , and he followed.

"So you've brought me here to interrogate me?" I asked.

"To get to know you." He corrected. " I want to know why the only thought on my mind ever since we met, has been you." My heart picked up by two paces at this. "Whenever I see you in the Great Hall laughing with your friends, I want to know what makes you laugh." Four paces. "When I see you in the library concentrating on your work, I want to know what exactly makes that crease between your eyebrows appear." Six paces. " When you stare off at nothing, and you all of a sudden bite you lower lip." At this his raised his hand and traced my lips with his fingers. "I want to know what makes you bite something so perfect." And know my heart has exploded.

It took me a while to relearn how to speak, but I finally managed. "Have you been following me?" I asked purely out of curiosity, not out of fear.

"Does that bother you?"

_It should bother me that a person I really don't know has been watching me, following and analyzing my every move. But does it really bother me?"_

"No."

My smirk was back now. He now took his fingers from my lips and placed his hand at his side. He didn't back away though, and that i was thankful for.

"I want to know you Dresden Marks. I want you to tell me your likes, your dislikes, your secrets." He said, never once moving his eyes from mine.

"You have to tell me yours though as well. Likes, dislikes...secrets. If you want me to be your open book then you have to be mine."

"I am yours." Was his reply.

"What's you first question Diggory?" I asked once I was once again able to find my voice.

"Do you like yourself, your life?" He asked.

"Yes I do. My friends are amazing. And I'm exactly were I want to be. It wasn't always like that. I used to be in pain a lot of the time."

"Are you now?"

"I haven't been for a while." I smiled to myself at this. Realizing that that was in fact true. I hadn't felt the pain for I don't know how long. I almost couldn't remember what it felt like.

"It's your turn." He reminded me. I knew exactly what to ask.

"You entered your name into the goblet. Why?"

He smiled at my question. Not giving me the usual smirk, but actually smiling. "Because I like so many other feel as if they have to prove themselves. Whether it's to others or to themselves. I like testing myself. I not only want to make myself proud, but make Hogwarts proud as well. I love this school, and so many things in it."

I reached out to his hand and placed mine over his. "If you're chosen, I know you'll make us proud." He just looked down at me, still smiling.

"Do you get along with your family?" He asked. The question felt sudden, and a little out of nowhere. I answered it, however.

"My friends are my family. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, they feel more like family than my actual family does."

"Why?"

"You like to ask follow up questions don't you?"

"You like to leave me wanting more from you, don't you?" He responded.

"My family will always be my family, and I love them. It's just...I can't tell them certain things I can tell my friends. I can't act the way I can with my friends. With Hermione and them I can be me. With you, I can be me. With my family. I have to be what they expect me to be. Not perfect, just, different." He then switched the position of our hands so he was now holding mine.

"All I want is you. The way you are. However that may be." It wasn't until now that I noticed how close we had gotten as our conversation had progressed. The closness of our bodys was comforting and excrushiating at the same time. I wanted despratly to close the gap between us, between our lips in particular. He must have been reading my mind because at that moment the earth shattered around us.

His lips suddenly crashed down onto mine. His lips were soft, and the force he applied was so hard, it drove me crazy. Wanting more of him, all of him. I slid my hands up his neck and found them tangled in his hair. He let out a soft moan at my movement. I could feel his tongue begging for entrance. And just as with everything else, I gave him what he wanted without hesitation.

Cedric slid his hand down my side and stoped at my thigh. He grabbed me hard, pulling my leg up and forcing me over him. I now found myself straddling him. Wanting more I pulled him closer, my hands still knotted in his messy brown hair.

At that moment however, we were interrupted.

**Attention students, the Halloween feast is about to begin. Which will followed by the announcement of the Triwizard Champions. I expect to see you all there to show your support to all who have entered. Thank you.**

We heard McGonagalls voice call across the castle. We stoped, giving us time to catch our breath. I opened my eyes to see that he was already looking upon me.

"We should go." I said.

"At least I'm included on this exit this time." Giving me my smirk.

"I told you not to do that, the smirk."

"I told you it was only fare." I got up from his lap and helped him to his feet. We walked back up to the castle together. Only letting go of each other when we arrived at the Great Hall and had to separate to our house tables. I walked over to the Gryffindor table with a smile that was probably too big.

"So, how'd it go?" The Weasley twins asked in unison with impossibly wide grins on their matching faces. I sat down next to Hermione and across form the beaming duo.

"Yes, how did it go?" Hermione asked once I sat down.

"We talked. He's a very nice, interesting person." I answered their question honestly. Hermione looked at me scrutinizing my words and gestures.

"You're not being sarcastic, or protective. Your....well I don't know what you are this is strange." Hermione said.

"She's being a girl who doesn't want to say that she just snogged the guy she likes."

"Thank you Ginny." I said, going back to sarcasm. From that Point on Hermione was relentless with her questions. As if I were a book that she actually had not read yet and she needed to memorize each page. Finally her questions where interrupted.

********************************************************************************************

No one had expected what had happened next.

The champions were announced. For Beauxbaton it was Fleur Delacour. For Durmstange, Victor Krum was selected. And for Hogwarts. Cedric was chosen as our champion. When Dumbledore called his name the most extraordinary smile lit his face. He immediately looked over to me. Our eyes locked on to each other as he made his way out of the hall. And I all I felt was pure happiness, knowing Cedric had gotten exactly what he wanted.

The crowed settled down and Dumbledore proceeded. He was interrupted, however, by the goblet that everyone had expected to remain quiet. It produced a fourth name. The name of one of my closest friends. Harry Potter. Hermione and I were completely baffled. While Ron appeared angry. It was strange, I had never seen anything resembling anger on Ron's face before.

When the ceramony was over and we were to head back to our common rooms, we did so quietly. Hermione and I headed straight to our dorm without speaking to anyone. We did however hear all the accusations to start already.

"I don't think he did. Enter his name into the goblet." I told Hermione when we started to lay down for bed.

"I don't think so either." She agreed. "but what are you going to do?" I didn't understand what she was getting at.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if Harry has to compete then he'll want our help."

"Yes, and?"

"And, if you continue to spend time with Cedric, he'll want your help."

"Oh." Was all I said, as I now understood.

"So what are you going to do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I fond it customary to thank someone once I finish the third chapter. So I would like to thank my bff Robyn, The only person I really care about.

Please review. I live for those things XD


	4. Distant Dreamer

**Disclaimer:** I only own Dresden Marks. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I found myself in a field. A field as vast as the eye can see with mountains bearing down in the unfathomable distance. I was surprised to be here of all places. To me, it was perfect. The field was made of violets, the most vibrant violets I had ever seen, they appeared techna colour. The white porch swing I was sitting on was suspended in mid air, the chains leading up into the sky. The sky that was the most equisite blue the world had ever seen. _

_"I was wondering when you would get here." I heard a voice say behind me, the most perfect voice I had heard in all my life. I turned to look upon the man. He was exactly as I knew him the first time we met. The image of perfection, with a smirk on his face. What I would come to call 'my smirk'. _

_"I didn't know you were expecting me." I said as he moved around the swing and stopped right in front of me._

_"Of course I was. Who else but you would I wait for but you?" He responded. He placed his warm hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes at the sensation of his touch. And just like the first time we had kissed, his lips came crashing down onto mine. Responding immediately to him my hands flew up and my finger wrapped themselves in his brown hair. My legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer, never wanting to let go. The hand that was on my cheek was now working its way down my neck and to my back. I moaned as he suddenly pulled me closer to him, enhancing the contact between us. He took the opportunity to slid his tongue into my mouth. My core grew even warmer and my stomach tightened as he explored ever part of me._

_I found myself needing to breath, but I was reluctant to break free. At that moment however he moved his mouth from mine and worked his way along my jaw and down my neck. He now placed his other hand on my knee and worked his way slowly, tortuously, up my thigh and under my skirt. He stopped his movement at my inner thigh, so close to my center. I wanted his touch so badly I felt as if I were in fire. He messaged my inner thigh, my panties becoming soaked with my excitement._

_"Cedric....please." I breathed. At that moment his hand moved exactly to where I wanted it._

I opened my eyes at that moment, waking from what had to arguably be the best dream in history.

"No, go back to sleep. Go back to sleep." I said as I closed my eyes tightly, willing myself back to the nonexistent field. Back to Cedric. I lied there on my bed, hoping that if I stay still enough I could return. My hopes were not answered. I got up and grabbed my towel and toiletries and headed off to the showers.

It wasn't until I got in the stall and started to wash my hair that the conversation Hermione and I had the previous night came back to light. I stood there with my hands in my lathered hair, void of movement. I tried to recall if I had made a decision before falling asleep.

Nothing came to me.

I finished washing, all the while thinking of what to do.

_'Help best friend if he needs it. Help possible lover if he needs it.'_

_'Friend...Lover...Friend...Lover'_

I finally decided that worrying about this was completely useless. There were no rules saying I could only support one person I cared about.

_Besides, they might be able to get along just fine on their own. Harry still has Ron and Hermione. And Cedric has to be one of the smartest wizards I know._

Once dressed I headed down to the common room completely satisfied with myself and optimistic for the coming day. Seeing that it was still to early for anyone else to be up, yet in perfect time to head to the Great Hall, I decided upon getting some breakfast.

As I was walking down the corrodor I could hear someone talking.

"What's the problem? I know you like me. I know you want me." She said.

"Please, will you stop this?" Cedric said sounding extremely on edge. I knew by the sound of his voice that whatever she (whoever she was) was doing wasn't what Cedric wanted. Yet I couldn't help feeling hurt that someone was speaking to him this way. Speaking to him as if he were theirs. I quickened my pace toward the two and found them once I rounded the corner. I stopped and took in the scene. Cho Chang had cornered Cedric into the wall. Her hands on either side of him, leaning in closely. Too closely. They both turned to look at me. Cedric looked at me and relief filled him at once. I however was still on edge seeing as Cho had not moved from her position in front of Cedric. I turned my attention to her and at once she backed away. Cedric moved away from her and to me, immediately grabbing my face with both of his hands forcing me to look up at him.

"Dresden, pay no attention to her." Being told not to do something, I immediately looked back over to Cho. She looked at me, hatred in her eyes. Her dark eyes bearing down on me as if I were now her enemy. Perhaps I was.

"So am I old news now Cedric? You tease me then throw me away." Cho said.

Cedric didn't respond. He just simply grabbed my hand and lead me away from her.

We got to the Great Hall and sat down next to each other. Being away from Cho and her taunting and teasing I felt more like myself. I scooped some eggs and sausage on to my plate and started to eat. Cedric just sat next to me, starring at me.

"What?" I asked, some toast still in my mouth.

"You didn't react the way a normal girl would. You aren't now even." He answered.

"I think I acted very out of character." I said. "It's not like me to just stand there and say nothing."

"Yes well, anyone else would have screamed something. They would still be doing so now."

"I can if you want me to. Although I must warn you it will only be half hearted screaming. I'm a terrible actress." I said. And for once, I was happy to see 'my smirk'.

"So you don't care what Cho wanted."

"It's obvious what she wanted." I said returning to my breakfast. "And it was also quite obvious what you wanted. That's the part I'm focusing on."

"That's the part I want you to focus on. You should also be focusing on helping Harry." I looked at him knowing full well what he meant, yet confused at the sudden statement. " I know you have to be confused as to what to do. With one of your best friends and in the tournament, and your..." He paused at this, searching for the right word to call himself. What he thought he was through my eyes. And to be perfectly honest, I didn't know what he was to me, or I to him. After he could not decipher how I saw him, he resorted to asking. "What am I? t you I mean." He clarified, knowing my tendency toward sarcasm.

"Well, what am I?"

"You are....you are, I don't know."

"You don't know." I repeated after him. not questioning the statement, just processing the statement.

"Yes. You are very important to me. I know that. I also know that I don't want anyone else other than you. Calling you my girlfriend however, makes this feel juvinile."

"Juvinile?" This I did question.

"A relationship that isn't a relationship, simply two teenagers with raging hormones."

"We are two teenagers with raging hormones. And, girlfriend is the common term. no matter what age you are."

"Yes well, you are not common. I simply see you as...mine."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Yes. do you find that disagreeable? That I think of you as mine."

"No. I am yours. As you are mine?"

"Yes, I am yours...completely." He said as I went to take another bite of my toast. He then placed his hand on my knee, freezing me as flashes of my dream came flooding back to me. "What?" He asked, taking his hand off my knee, realizing that this was the trigger.

"No, it's nothing." I said trying to keep my voice even. The toughts of my dream fueling my excitment once more. I set my toast on my plate, no longer in the mood for food.

"What are you thinking?" The one question I didn't want him to ask, and he did. I couldn't make anything up at this point. Nothing that would believably make me loose my appatite and still my motions to the point of being overly cautious.

"I-It's just something I remembered. From earlier...before I ran into you."

"And what would that be?" His hand was now back on my knee. Adding fuel to the fire. He moved closer till his chest was pressed right up against my side. He used his other hand to tuck my hair behind my ear, sending the most pleasurable tingle down my body. He then leaned in, his lips now grazing softly against my ear as her spoke. "We're all alone in here. You can tell me."

I turned my head to him, my lips to his. I kissed him hungrily. Wanting him despratly to move his hand up my thigh as he had in my dream. He returned the kiss with fervor. I turned, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closly to me. I got what I wished for as he then started to move his hand up my thigh. He was half way up when he stopped, pulling my lower half closer to him. I moaned into him once more at the sudden action.

"Wow." We heard toward the entrance into the Great Hall. Cedric pulled away as we realized we were not alone anymore.

"You've got to be kiding me!" I yelled breathlessly so it only came out loud enough for me and Cedric to hear. We looked over to see who had joined us in the hall. Standing there was Hermione and Ginny.

_Of course_

They started to walk over to join us, but hesitated as they got closer.

"It's fine, you can join us." I said

"We just weren't sure if you wanted to...You know, keep using the Great Hall as your own private bedroom." Ginny said sitting across form us. Hermione soon sat next to Ginny. We sat in acward silence, none of us quite sure hoe to begin a conversation at this point. That was until Hermione spoke quite suddenly.

"So, Cedric...ummm. Do you like her?" Hermione asked with difficulty.

"What?" Cedric and I said together.

"No, it's just...Dresden's my best friend. I just need to know. It appears so, I just need to hear it." Hermione said.

I looked up at Cedric. Then thought it better not to at this point and looked quickly away. I wasn't for long though as he once again grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. He starred down into my eyes before he answered Hermione's question.

"Yes. I do like you. More than you could possibly fathom." He answered as if I were the one who had asked the question. He had a way of leaving me speachless. And this was one of those moments.

********************************************************************************************

Harry had been informed that the first task of the Triwizard Tournament was to involve a dragon for each of the contestants to thwart. And November 24th came in the blink of an eye. Hermione and I stood next to each other in the stands. I could barley move let alone speak that entire day. Hermione knowing me the best, tried relentlessly to relax the tention I seem to be surrounded in.

"Dresden, It's going to be alright. Harry knows what he's doing." She said, faulting slightly in her own words. I didn't say anything, I just waited. I waited to see the fate of two of the dearest people I knew.

Finally the cannon sounded, and the tournament began.


End file.
